Angel on my doorstep
by NekoMaliChan
Summary: Sasuke decides to run away from Konoha. He just didn't calculate that his feelings would go crazy because of his teammate, sitting there on his doorstep like an angel. Shitty summary, sorry...


Hey again! I know it has been ages since I wrote something, but blame my computer! =.='

Disclaim: I wish! .'

Warning: SasuNaru, boyxboy no lemon or lime (Sorry fangirls) XD

* * *

><p>It's a dark afternoon, black clouds covering the sky completely. The rain is drumming hard on everything outside. My window included. I rush overthere, and slam it tight shut. Some water had already made its way in, and I wipe it off the floor. Then I decide to go cooking. Not many people in Konoha would ever suspect me of ever doing anything on my own. I am an Uchiha, so people just assume that I am a rich asshole. But really, I would like to have the inner values, not just a last name deciding my personality. But people don't seem to care about me as a person. But now I can't even be angry anymore. Ever since that idiot, Naruto Uzumaki entered my life, everything has been different. He doesn't just like my name in stead of me, in fact, he hates it as much as I do. I concider him my friend. For the very first time, I have a friend. We have sacrificed so much for each other through time, which is why, it's hard for me, that I have lately concidered joining Orochimaru. I know that it demands the greatest sacrifice I've been forced to make.<br>I have to leave Naruto...

I'm not sure if I can do it. I care about that idiot, more than I have ever cared for anyone since my parents. But I know, I have to. I am an avenger. This is what I live for. I've been planning it for weaks. I am gonna leave tonight! I look inside the frigde, sighing. Damn. I forgot to go shopping. I glance at the window, sighing again. And in this weather. Lucky me. I don't even want to bother, putting on a jacket, so I grab an umbrella, and rush outside in the cold rain. I run all the way to the store, picks up a few items, just enough to make a meal, pay for them, and run back home again. My house is enclosing, and I can't really see anything besides the shilouette of it because of the raindrops. But when I am right infront of the stairs, I stop. Something, no _someone, _is sitting on my stairs.

"Hey!"  
>It says. Wait a minute... I'd recognize that voice anywhere.<p>

"Naruto?"  
>I ask. The person in front of me gets up, and smiles widely. His clothes is soaked, and his golden hair is a mess... errr... a bigger mess than usually.<p>

"Yeah..."  
>"What are you doing here?"<br>"Well, you see... I sort of... dropped the key to my house..."  
>I sigh, but can't help but smiling.<p>

"You idiot..."  
>"Asshole! So I was wondering if you would let me in, you know... just until it stops raining?"<br>I walk past him, and unlocks my door, then turns around to face him.

"Alright, alright..."  
>I say, and enter my house. Naruto follows me, and closes the door after him. This was not a part of my plan. How am I gonna leave when he's here?<p>

"So Sasuke-asshole?"  
>I sigh, but reacts to the nickname.<p>

"Yeah...?"  
>"Can I have some food?"<br>"Wow, aren't you a polite one?"  
>"Sorry, but I haven't had food in like... three hours!"<br>Naruto says, as if it's a big deal. I scratch my head.

"I was actually gonna make dinner now, so I guess you can have some of-"  
>"Woohooo!"<br>He yell, and attach himself to my neck. Even though I am taller than him, he's still damned heavy.

"Ugh! Get off, idiot, or I'm gonna-!"  
>Too late. I fall over, and hit the floor with a loud thud. I slowly open my eyes, just to look up in a pair of blue ones. Naruto is laying on top of me. And hes cheeks is red.<p>

"Naruto..."  
>I say. He blinks twice.<p>

"Y-yeah...?"  
>"I'm getting soaked now..."<br>"What?"  
>"The rain from beafore. You are soaking me..."<br>"Oh!"  
>He says, and jumps of.<p>

"Sorry'bout that!"  
>"Whatever, I'll go cook now..."<br>I say, and go to the kitchen. As soon as Naruto is out of sight, I grab my head. What was that? That... feeling beafore? I shake my head, telling myself that I'm just tired. I find the gear to cook with, when I feel someone looking at me from behind.

"Naruto. What are you doing?"  
>"You need help?"<br>"If you want to..."  
>Naruto walks up besides me, and grabs some tomatoes to wash them.<p>

"You know what? I never would've figured you as the 'housewife' type of person!"  
>"What?"<br>"Yeah, I mean, you cook. And it's obvious that you clean too!"  
>"What's your point? Just because I'm an Uchiha, I have to have a maid, or something?"<br>I can't believe that Naruto is like the others...

"Nope. I mean, I live alone, but all I eat is ramen, and I NEVER clean!"  
>A small smile flashes over my face for a second. Naruto noticed.<p>

"Woah, man! I didn't know you could smile!"  
>"And I didn't know that you could shut up... oh wait... you can't!"<br>I say, but smile again. Second time in less than a minute? This has got to be one of the better days for me...

"Asshole!"  
>He laughes, and punch me with a potato. We both wen't quiet, and got very concentrated on our work.<p>

"See? I can shut up..."  
>Naruto mumbles. I smile again.<p>

"Yea, I guess you can...!"  
>"Damn, my hair is still wet! Hey, wanna see what I can do?"<br>Naruto laughs. I sigh.

"Do I want to, or is it another idiotic thing?"  
>"Shut up, and watch!"<br>He steps back, and take a deep breath.

"Okay... one... two... three... GO!"  
>He yells, and shakes his head like a wet dog.<p>

"Holy-! Argh, Naruto! Second time you soaked me!"  
>I say. Naruto grins like the idiot he is.<p>

"Dude, are you sure you aren't Kiba, that dogboy? You act like him...!"  
>"I didn't know you had a sence of humor, asshole!"<br>"Well... there's a lot about me, you don't know..."  
>Naruto turnes quiet again. I don't know what it is, but he seems so... different tonight...<p>

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Roar?~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Oh man, this was the best food I've had in ages!.. or wait... I had ramen yesterday... but this was really tasty... but my ramen...?"  
>While Naruto thinks about his dilemma, I decide to clean the dishes.<p>

"Oy, oy, oy asshole! Where are you going? You need help? You coul've just said so, you know?"

I shake my head.

"It's okay..."  
>"But I wan't to help!"<br>"Allright...?"  
>Yes. There's DEFINITALLY something wrong with Naruto tonight! My suspicion was confirmed while we ate...<p>

_"Hey bastard! There's something I want to tell you!"  
>"Which is?"<em>

_I said, not really caring that much._

_"Sakura is a bitch!"_

_"So what else is new...?"_

_"No, I'm serious! I chase after her day out and day in, and all she cares about is... well... you! It's that stupid Uchiha charm of yours..."  
>I almost choked on my tomato.<em>

_"My WHAT?"_

_"Yea, you know... that thing that makes girls sigh whenever your around, that thing that makes chicks like you... and others..."  
>He said, cheeks colouring deep red. <em>

_"So what are you trying to say here? You done with Sakura?"  
>"Actually... I never think I really loved her..."<em>

It's hard to deny it, but that actually made me happy. I don't know why, but it's like there is this burning feeling inside my chest, whenever that idiot's around. It's like electricity shoots up in my vains when we touch. It's like I drown when he speaks to me. I look at his stupid, whiskered face and sigh. I'll miss him. But that doesn't change anything. I have to leave. There is nothing left for me here in Konoha. Nothing can make me stronger. But why do I feel so much more power when _he's _around? Something not even Orochimaru can compare with. What is it? First, I thought it was hate. I thought I hated him, my rival. My teammate. But that's not it.

"Hey? Sasuke-bastard? Something wrong?"

"No."

"Becuase if there is, you can tell me!"

"No."

"Come on! That's what friends do!"  
>Friends? Is that all I am to him? A friend? My hear is pounding against my chest, and the tears push themselves up in my eyes. Why? Why do I feel this way? This is wrong! I am an avenger! It's all HIS fault! That stupid, blonde idiot who always walks around and plays the hero! He destroyed me! I must not grow tight to anything! Lonelyness breeds hate. And it is hate I need!<p>

"I HATE YOU!"  
>I scream, and kick Naruto to the ground. The attack was clearly a surprise, Naruto didn't even get to lift his hands for deffense.<p>

"What the fuck, asshole?"

I pin his hands to the ground, and struggle to keep him down. In the end, he manages to kick me off.

"I was supposed to leave tonight! You idiot!"  
>"Leave?"<br>Naruto asks while panting.

"Where to?"  
>"Oto gaku-!"<br>"NO! Why do you let him do this? He's using you, can't you-?"  
>I aim a punch at his face, he ducks.<p>

"See it? Aren't you supposed to be the smart one! He want's you for a reason! I don't know why, but his intentions isn't to help you!"  
>"I can take care of myself!"<br>I growl, attacking him again without luck.

"Can you?"

He asks in a mocking tone. I send a fireball at him, he dodges it by jumping out my window. Glass shatters all over the place, Naruto lands on the ground with a loud thud. He gets up, covered in blood from the sharp glass.

"I thought we were supposed to be the heroes!"  
>He shoutes. I run to the window, and looks down on him.<p>

"That's where you are wrong! I am no hero! I am an Uchiha. And I have a goal! Like you have yours. You wan't to be hokage. I want to avenge my clan. Rebuilt it!"  
>"So that's it huh! I knew it!"<br>"Know what?"  
>"With me..."<br>Naruto gazes at the ground.

".. you can't fulfill your goals... with me..."  
>He wipes his eyes.<br>"... you can't rebuilt your clan... because... I'm a boy..."

I widen my eyes in shock. What?

"I... Sasuke, I... I really do love you... I understand we can't be together now, I see it. But please don't leave. Orochimaru is evil, don't you see it? He'll make _you _evil!"  
>"He'll make me strong!"<br>I say, and jump onto a large tree next to my window. I run through the forrest, far away from him, hoping that he can't find me again.

"I love you too..."  
>I mumble. Out to no one.<p>

* * *

><p>I knooooow! I'm a horrible person ending it like this! :O But I just felt like writing something unhappy because... well... right now I'm unhappy. So it fits my mood. I think I might do a sequel to this if I ever get the time, but I'm starting school soon, and it's a whole new one, so yeah... and I also have four cosplays to finish beafore a convention in november... but I'll try, I promise! :D See ya *Waves*<p> 


End file.
